Fighter
by Zee17divergent
Summary: Tris is a professional boxer who lives in Chicago, Four is also a professional fighter but he lived in NYC and just moved to Chicago. See what happens with their lives as they go through high school being famous fighters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait but here is my new story! I hope you like it.**

 _ ***BEEP BEEP BE-***_ _5:00AM_ reads my clock, I woke up early today so I could go practice at the gym early.

I punch my alarm clock to make it shut up. My head rises from my pillow and my feet hit my cold hardwood floor. I look around at my room. It's a _really_ big room with purple, black, white, and grey walls.I have a king size bed, a big white corner couch, a loft and desk attached together, a sitting area with two big purple bean bags, and two tall white bookshelves.

I walk into my walk-in closet and sit on my dresser. My clothes are organized by color and event. For example I have my workout and practice clothes in one corner, dresses and skirts in another, shirts and jackets in another, and jeans and shorts in the last corner. My shoes and pajamas are organized in my dresser, the shoes being organized by event and color also. Also, on my dresser is my accessories; necklaces, bracelets, hats, rings, etc. I walk over to my workout clothes and grab a bright pink sports bra and black Nike pros, then grab my black fighting gloves and bright pink tennis shoes then put them on- besides the boxing gloves. Then I walk to my jeans and grab some dark blue skinny jeans and put them in my bright pink workout bag beside the door. I walk over to my shirts and grab a black tube top and a red and black plaid flannel. I put those in my bag then head to my dresser and get my red converse and grab a black flat-bill hat that says SWAG on it, a silver ring with an arrow on it, arrow earrings, and a necklace that has an arrow on it then put all of it in my bag.

I run out of my closet to my bathroom attached to my room. My make-up is neatly laid out and organized on the counter by color. I grab mascara, my NAKED smoky eye pallet, my extra e.l.f. make up brushes and foundation then put it in my bag too. There is no use in putting it on before I go to the gym if I'm just going to sweat it off anyways. My backpack is beside my bedroom door so I run out of my bathroom and grab my jacket off my head. I grab it and my workout bag then head downstairs and grab breakfast.

"Zeke, Uri and I are going to the gym, we'll see you at school!" I yell to my brother as I head out the door to my car. It's a black Camaro with one thick red stripe on the front hood. "Uri get in we're taking my car." I yell to my other brother Uriah. He, Zeke, and I are triplets.

He whines and I give him my death glare. "Okay sassy pants I'll get in your car," he says straightening up and walking over to my car. "On one condition, you have to let me talk to the new guy first _and_ let me choose the first song when we get to the gym," he says trying to negotiate with me.

I nod my head in agreement, I can easily beat Uri to the new guy later. I heard he is rom New York, that's a long drive to Chicago.

Uri gets in the passenger seat and we listen to the radio while I drive. He sings to every song- including the ones he doesn't even know.

We soon arrive at the gym and check in at the front desk. "Hey Tori, what's up?" I ask the lady behind the computer, Tori. She also works at the school as the P.E. teacher, she's also the best person I know.

"Hey Tris, you guys came earlier than normal. Doing something special today?" She says getting up and walking with us to the locker rooms.

"No Tori, I just wanted to get here earlier." Uri says.

"Well, once you guys get your stuff put up come see me I want to show you something." Tori says walking into the weight room.

I head into the girls locker room and go to locker 59 and type in the passcode. The door opens and I stick my bag in the locker then head to the weight room to see what Tori wanted to show me.

I walk in and notice Tori standing in the corner talking to a guy. He looks about my age and he is _very_ hansom. He has a chiseled jaw line, a spare upper lip, a full lower lip, dark brown hair, and ocean blue eyes that bury deep in my soul. "Stop drooling sis, he'll notice." Uri teases, walking up to me. We head over to Tori and the guy then sit down on the weight bench.

"Tris, Uriah, this is Four, he is the new student." Tori says pointing to the guy. Four, hmm, that's quite an unusual name.

"Hi Four, nice name. I'm Tris and this dorky nut over here is my brother Uri." I take his hand and shake it then then grimace at Uri.

"Tris! I told you I wanted to talk to him first! I can't believe you did that! I guess you will just have to let me choose the first _three_ songs today! Haha how about that!" Uri yells at me. I knew he would do that.

"Well Uri and Tris, it is nice to meet you." Four says letting go of my hand- which I forgot he was holding- to shake Uri's.

"Four, Tris is a professional fighter. I was wondering if you two would want to practice together and show each other some moves?" Tori says. Four just looks at me with big eyes nodding his head yes. He is probably wondering how a tiny, puny, and petite looking teenage girl be a professional fighter.

"Years of practice hun, I may be tiny but I have a love of fight in me." HE laughs and walks over to the punching bags.

"Let's see how fast you can knock this off of its chain. He says picking up the smallest punching bag in the pile on the floor.

Uri cracks up laughing and pats my shoulder. "Good luck sis, hope you can get in under a minute." He says between laughs. I walk over and stand with my feet shoulder width apart and my left foot slightly in front.

 _I guess it's a good thing I stretched this morning when I woke up_ I think to myself. Four stands off to the side and watches. I put my arms up and put my hands in fists, not clenched too hard so they don't get tired fast, and focus on the center of the bag.

"Wait Tris, out on your gloves." Uri yells running over to me with my black fighting gloves. I take them from him and out them on. Getting back in my stance, I refocus on the center of the bag.

"When you punch, you want your fist to be relaxed and then right before you make contact," I punch the bag, "harden your fist and make it tight. This is the best way for an efficient and hard hit." I explain to the three people in front of me. Then I punch the bag five times then powerhouse kick it when it falls to the floor with a thud. I look over to Four and can't help but smirk.

"Tris just knocked that bag off of its chain in under thirty seconds. Do you want to see what she can do with the biggest one?" Uri asks. Tori laughs and Four just nods, his face covered in bewilderment and shock. I walk over to the pile of punching bags and pick up the biggest one then put it up in place of where the small one was earlier.

"Tris, you amaze me." Four says chuckling. I just laugh and get back in my stance. This time I punch the bag twenty times then powerhouse ick it. The bag goes crashing to the floor just like the earlier one. Four's jaw drops and he stares at me in bewilderment yet again. I walk up to him and close his mouth.

"Honey close your mouth you will collect flies."

"You are awesome!" he says excitedly. I chuckle and we start working out and practicing.

 _ ***PAGE BREAK***_

"I'll race you guys to the office, last person there buys us all Starbucks." I challenge Four and Uri. They look at each other and nod. "On three, one, two-" I cut myself off and run towards the office. "THREE!" I yell behind me laughing. Loud footsteps get closer and closer so I run faster. Four comes up beside me and grins stupidly, I push him away and sprint to the door.

I reach the office and head in. Four comes in seconds later, and finally after a few more seconds Uri comes in.

"Four, what do you want, I already have Tris' order memorized. Double chocolate chip frappe with extra fudge on top."

"I will have that also." Four says and Uri runs to the cafeteria.

"Hi, this is Four the new Junior." She grabs his schedule and gym clothes then hands them to him.

"You are in Dauntless, here are your gym clothes and schedule. Have a nice day." She says. We thank her and head to our lockers.

"Tris, what did she mean when she said I'm in Dauntless?" Four questions on our way to the Dauntless building.

"Life here at Roth High split up into five groups called factions. Dauntless are the athletic students, we do all of the sports. Erudite are the smart students; mathletes, spelling bee, scholars bowl, etc. Candor are the truthful kids, I don't really know how to describe them." We both chuckle at that, "Amity are the nice students, they take care of the gardens and are the school aids. And last is Abnegations, they are they selfless students; student council, class president, etc." I explain to Four. "Each faction has its own building. Now, let me see that schedule of yours and see where to take you." I grab his schedule out of his hand.

 **Four Eaton**

 **Dauntless**

 **Locker 462**

 **Combination 38-23-09**

 **Geometry- Mr. Brunes**

 **Physical Education- Ms. Wu**

 **English- Mr. Walsh**

 **Science- Mrs. Matthews**

 **Lunch**

 **Weights- Mr. Amar**

 **Free Period- Mrs. Hinks**

 **History- Mr. Kanley**

 **Personal Fitness- Ms. Wu**

"Well, you are one lucky guy, locker neighbor." I tell Four smirking. "Also you have all of your classes with me and my best friend Christina, triple lucky." He laughs and we reach our lockers. They are on the top row, 462 and 464. I open my locker easily on the first try, but Four isn't having much luck with his.

He has tried his combination two or three times and it still isn't working. These lockers are very stubborn so your first time opening it isn't the best. "Four, Four stop, let me do it." I gently push him back and he shows me his combination. 38-23-09, I do the combination then punch the locker right in the middle and it opens. "Just punch it in the center. Now, we need our textbooks, binders and pencils. I'm guessing you already have everything?"

"Yeah, I came on Saturday." I nod and we get our stuff then head to first period.

"Yo Tris!" I hear someone yell. Four gives a weird look then we both turn around. Uri is standing with three drinks in his hands looking at us. "Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get these really cold drinks out of my hands before they freeze?"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Hey, have you seen Chris?" I ask grabbing Four and I's drinks.

"Yeah, she went to Geometry with the rest of the gang."

"Okay thanks Uri, come on Four let's go introduce you to the gang." I grin evilly at him and hand him his drink. We walk into Geometry and I lead him to the gang.

"Guys look, I found a present or you!" Uri yells running up to the gang and jumping on Marlene, his girlfriend. Everyone turns around and stares at Four and I. "Guys this is Four, Tris and I met him at the gym this morning, he's the new student. Four, this is Christina a.k.a. Chris, Will, Al, Lynn, Shuanna a.k.a. Shuan, Zeke a.k.a. Tris and I's brother, and Marlene a.k.a. Mar." He tells Four pointing at each person when he says their name. "Mar is my girlfriend, Zeke and Shuan are dating, and Will and Chris are dating." Uri says. I don't know why Four needed to know that but okay. I go to sit at my desk but see Four sitting in my seat. I mean, we don't have assigned seats, but that's _my_ seat. My name is carved into it from the beginning of the year when I was a jerk.

"Um bro, that's Tris' seat. Look at the name carved into it." Zeke says. No one is allowed to sit in my seat but me, but I feel like I should let Four sit in it. He looks at me with wide eyes, I've shown him how powerful I am and he knows I'm not afraid to use that. Instead, for some reason I don't do anything but sit in the desk next to him. This desk is never empty because the gang loves to see who can get to the spot beside me first, but no one was in it today for some reason.

"Tris, are you okay? The last time someone sat in your seat they didn't move and ended up in the nurses office." Chris says in bewilderment.

"Well it's his first day and he's cool, but this is the only time Four. You hear me? That's _my_ seat." I tell him pointing at the desk. He nods and sits back. The rest of the gang stares at us but I just shrug them off.

"Okay class we have a new student here today." Says Mr. Brunes as he walks in. "Four, would you like to introduce yourself to the rest of your class?"

Four nods and stands up. "Hi my name is Four Eaton, I moved here from NYC. I am a professional fighter like Tris, and the rest you will have to find out yourselves." He announces then sits back down.

The rest of the class goes by fast and boring. Four and I were writing notes the whole time, writing about stupid things like sports, our favorite colors, favorite songs, etc.

We stop by our lockers on our way to P.E. to get Fours gym uniform and put our stuff away.

"Hey sexy, looking good." I hear and all too familiar voice from behind me. I spin around and slap Peter across the face. "Tris! What was that for?!" He yells pinning me to the lockers.

"I've told you a million times, _Peter_ ," I hiss out his name, "to _**back off**_." I growl. Suddenly a fist collides with his face and he falls to the floor unconscious. I follow the hand go to rest by Four's side, he punched Peter.

He grabs my hand and we walk to P.E. with or finger interlocked. Usually I don't let people fight my fights for me, why did I let Four? He pulls me into a small abandoned hallway.

"Tris are you okay? Who is he?"

"Yeah I'm okay, his name is Peter. We dated last year and he tried to do something unspeakable." Four's fists tighten and turn his knuckles turn white. "I broke up with him the next day and ever since then he has tried to get back with me and every time I turn him down." Four hugs me then looks in my eyes.

"Tris, that jerk isn't going to get to you as long as I'm around, okay?" I nod and we walk to P.E. with our fingers interlocked yet again.

Four's hand leaves mine, and becomes cold without his warm touch, and I watch as he follows the guys into the locker room. I follow the girls into our locker room and head to my locker to find Chris rummaging through it.

"Chris, what're you doing?"

"Well first, you gave me your combo in case of an emergency and second, I need to borrow the second shirt you always keep in here." She says putting on my extra shirt.

"Just toss me my clothes and shoes." I say. She throws them at me and I put them on then head out to the gym. Chris and I start doing push-ups until I feel someone sit on my back, I figure it's just Will trying to keep me from going any further. The person gets off and I look to see if it really was Will, but I'm very wrong.

"Jeez Tris, you keep amazing me even more." Four says. "How in the world did you hold me up while doing the perfect push-ups?"

"It's not that impressive Four." I tell him.

"Oh yeah, because every tiny teenage girl like you can hold _Four_ while doing push-ups." Will says sarcastically. I just shrug and get back to stretching.

"Okay class, let's start with six laps around the gym. I want to see if anyone can beat Tris yet." Tori says. Everybody starts to run but Four and I race to see who will win. We are on the last lap when I see my dad come in through the door. My parents are very important in the music industry so I barely see them. I sprint and jump on him, giving him a bear hug.

"Oof, hey sweetie I missed you." He says hugging me back. "How have you been?"

"I missed you too dad, I've been great. I can finally get the punching bag down in twenty hits and a kick!"

"That's awesome honey! Well you better get back to class, your mom and I will be home for the next two weeks."

"Okay dad, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." He walks back down the hallway and I head back to the group. Four is waiting for me at the edge of the group, I head over to him and he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Was that your dad?"

"Yes, and to save you from further question, yes my parents are Andrew and Natalie Prior."

"Jeez Tris, your family is _really_ rich!"

"Yeah." I chuckle, that's how everybody reacts.

"Okay so you are _the_ Tris Prior, teenage professional fighter. You are the daughter of Natalie and Andrew Prior, the two most important people in the music industry."

"Yep, pretty much sums up a lot of my life. Now we need to pay attention to Tori." He chuckles and turns towards Tori as we listen to the rules of the game we are playing today.

"Okay the game we are playing this week is called Terminator, it is pretty much volleyball with a beach ball and some different rules. You can touch the ball two times in a row if needed but you only have three hits as a team to get the ball over to the other side. If you touched the ball last and it hits the floor, or it hits the ground close enough for you to touch it, on your side then you have to sit out for the rest of the game. You play until everybody on one team is out. If you are the last person in on your team, you get to serve every time and you get all three hits to get the ball over. Does anyone have any questions?" No one answers so Tori nods her head and we split up into two groups then play the game.

 _ ***PAGE BREAK***_

"Tris, would you like to read your story to the class?" Mr. Walsh asks. We had to write stories about a book that traveled the world, it was kind of hard. My story was the longest one in the class so he saved it for last.

"Of course Mr. Walsh." I say walking up to his desk and grabbing my story from him.

"Four, get over here right now." I yell. He is at his locker getting his lunch card. He looks up at me then shuts his locker door and heads over.

"Well I wasn't listening. Since you are a part of the gang you are siting with us, Chris has something important to tell us so listen to her." I grab his hand and we head to the lunch line, grab our food, then I lead him to our table. "Chris we're here now, what's the news?"

"I'm throwing a part tonight and you are all coming." Chris says excitedly. Of course she is having another party, she has been around the 'party kings' which are mine truly, Uri and Zeke.

The rest of lunch we all just talk about parties. "Hey Tris, can I have your number, maybe?" Four asks on our way to weights.

"Yeah of course." He grabs his phone out of his pocket then hands it to me and I put my contact in. "Text me real quick so I have your number." I tell him.

 **Unknown number: hey ;P**

I put his number in as a contact.

I chuckle. "Thanks Four." I look up at him and smile. He smiles back and we head on our way to weights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I just started school so I won't be able to write as much, but I will not stop writing. I like my new school, since I just move, and the people here re really nice. Well anyways, here is chapter 2 I hope you like it. Oh! Also, thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I have been so excited to write this chapter so here you go!**

 _Four's POV_

 _I can't believe Tris just gave me her phone number,_ I think as we head to our weights class.

"Yo Four! That's my girlfriend so back off!" I hear a familiar voice from behind me.

I turn around to see the person that Tris hates the most, Peter. I look into his evil green and hate the day he was born. Tris walks over and stops a few feet in front of Peter. He takes a step closer and she doesn't move, so he steps a few more feet towards her until they are inches apart. Peter leans down to kiss Tris but before he can make contact, she punches him square in the jaw.

"I told you to back off! I will never be your girlfriend after what you did to me!"Tris yells. Peter gets up off the floor and grabs her waist pulling her close to him. She slaps him, leaving a bright red hand on his cheek, then kicks his side.

I walk over and stand in front of Tris then uppercut his gut then push him to the ground while is bent over trying to recover from the blow. He lays on the floor for a few seconds then comes back up and tries to punch my gut. I block him and put him in an arm-bar then when he says he gives up I let go then punch his jaw one more time, just to get my point across. Don't mess with Tris and I.

Tris grabs my hand and we push our way out of the circle that had gathered around us.

"Why does he want to be with you so bad?" I ask tris on our way to weights.

"I don't know."

"I will kill him if he does this another time." I don't know why I feel so protective of Tris, I guess I just feel like she needs someone special to keep her safe.

She laughs and we enter the weights room then go and sit on the floor beside Uriah and Christina.

"He's just a jerk, don't worry about it. I can take care of myself."

"Who's a stupid jerk, Eric, Peter, or Lauren?" Chris questions.

"Peter," I answer, "who are Lauren and Eric?"

"Eric is a jerk that helped Peter with that thing, Lauren is a brat that hangs out with them and will end up trying to get you to go out with her. Shs on vacation in Hawaii right now." Tris says with hate in her voice.

"I hate them so much, they need to learn that Tris can beat the crap out of them. My twin is better than them." Chris says hugging Tris.

"Hey, she's _my_ actual triplet, they know she is a professional boxer and that she could kill them if she wanted to." Uri announces. We all laugh and start stretching. Soon Mr. Amar walks in and class starts.

 _ ***Page Break to after school***_

 _Tris' POV_

The rest of the day after the fight with Peter was really boring. I drove Four to school though so I have to take him back to the gym.

"Tris, can I come over to your house and just hang out before the party? I don't feel like going home just yet."

"Yeah sure, I have to help Chris get the house ready before the party then I'm staying the night though." I explain.

"Well, does she have enough room for another person?" He asks. I wonder why he doesn't want to go home.

"Yeah of course she does. The gang will probably be staying the night anyways so sure." Uri says.

"Great thanks, I will just follow you to your house." Four says then walks over to his car. Uri and I get in my car then we leave the school.

"You like him, and don't act like you don't because I see the way you look at him." Uri says turning on the radio. 'Dead in the Water' by Ellie Goulding is on.

"Yeah, I do like him. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, now shut up I like this song." Of course just as I say that it ends. We sit in silence and listen to the commercials until a certain song comes on.

"OMG, I love song!" Uri yells. It's 'Here to Never Growing Up' by Avril Lavigne, it's Zeke, Uris, and I's song. It perfectly describes our wreckless life of the Prior kids. We sing to it, knowing every lyric, and dance wildly.

We arrive at the house and I park the car in our garage. I get out and grab my bag out of the back seat then head inside through the front door.

"This amazing, it's huge! Tri, Uri, I don't know if I will fit in here." We laugh and walk in. The front room has a sitting are, double doors that lead to the living room, and a staircase that leads to the second floor. We head up the stairs and I tell Four what is on this floor.

"The second floor is the floor with all of our entertainment, offices, and training rooms." We walk down a long hallway to the staircase that leads to the third and final floor.

"Okay, here is the last floor." I say when we get to the top of the stairs.

"This floor is all of our bedrooms." Uri says. Since his room is the first on the left we go in. He has the room of a basic high school guy, except rich. A king size bed sits in the middle of the farthest wall away from the door. He has a ping-pong table, foose-ball table, and arcade games all over the walls. The walls are all painted navy blue and his floor is dark hard-wood.

"Welcome to the den. As you can see we have a very wide variety of games and fun things. Tris doesn't like it in here, she says it gets too loud." Uriah says. I nod and walk over to his bed and sit down. His bed is like a cloud of blankets and pillows. Four comes and lays down beside me and closes his eyes.

"This house is so big, I just want to lay here and sleep until the party starts." He says rolling onto his side to look at me.

"Well dork, you can't because you still have to go see Zeke and I's rooms then you can sleep." I tell him, walking out of the room and into mine. Zeke follows in pursuit with Shaunna, his girlfriend, on his back. "Here are the basic rules of my room Four; no shoes on my furniture, no cussing, no coming in unless I'm in here, and no food or drinks in here unless I'm in here. Get it? Got it? Good, now let's go inside." I say happily walking over to my bed and sitting with my legs crossed. Uri lifts my feet and puts them on his lap when he sits down. Four sits beside me leaning back, and Zeke and Shuanna sit beside Uri at the end of the bed.

"I just texted Marlene and told her to come over for the party, she'll be here soon." Uriah says, looking at his phone.

"Okay well Shaunna, let's go in my closet and find an oufit." I say getting up and grabbing Shaunna's hand to drag her to my closet. "Let's get ready for the party, girly."


End file.
